


A Little Sip of Courage

by naughty_sock



Series: A Memorable Night [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: Rey has a secret, which she's never going to tell anyone.Except, apparently, she kind of, sort of, told Rose.But that's okay, because it's not as if Rey is ever going to actuallydoanything about it.Except... Well, the thing is, that Corellian whiskey? It tastes really good.It also gives Rey ideas. Brilliant, amazing ideas. The best ideas that anyone has ever had.





	A Little Sip of Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



Rey slammed back another shot of Corellian whiskey and grimaced as the liquid burned down her throat.

It was her sixth.

At least, she was reasonably sure that it was her sixth. Her memory was starting to get a little hazy.

She eyed the shot glass blearily.

It was definitely a number she could still count on one hand, so six seemed about right.

Seven on the outside.

"The thing is--," she said, leaning toward Rose so no one in the bar would overhear. "The thing is, that they are both really – and I do mean _really_ – infuriatingly, unfairly, _unreasonably..._ attratt– adrect– " She slammed her fist down on the table. "Hot. They're both hot, and it's not fair."

She hiccuped.

"So you've said," Rose reminded her dryly.

"It's not fair, because how am I supposed to decide which one I want more? Which one of... you know, the two... the guys... men... persons, who you don't know."

Rose gave her a look, which was either pitying or sympathetic. Rey wasn't sure. It could go either way.

"You want to fuck Ben Solo and Luke Skywalker, Rey. We've been over this."

Eyes wide, Rey darted forward to grasp Rose's arm. To her chagrin, her friend had just been about to take a sip of her own drink, and the liquid sloshed all over their hands and the table.

"Shh," Rey whispered frantically. "That's a secret."

With a sigh, Rose reached for her napkin. "It kinda stopped being a secret after the third time you told me."

Rey blinked. "It did?"

"Pretty sure."

"Oh."

A wave of embarrassment washed over her, and she reached for the whiskey bottle just so her hands would stop fidgeting.

Rose opened her mouth but bit back whatever she had been about to say. Instead, she nudged her own glass towards Rey, indicating that she wanted a top up.

"Look, it's okay. I get it." Rose frowned. "I mean, I think I do. Kind of. You work with them every day. They're easy on the eyes, and you're a woman with a pulse, so why shouldn't you go for it?"

"But which one?" Rey asked imploringly.

"Which one do you like more?"

Rey threw up her hands. "I don't know."

Rose considered, finally taking a sip of her drink. "Okay, let's try this. Close your eyes."

Rey gave her a dubious look.

"Just do it, okay?"

"Fine."

"Now, imagine that the three of you are aboard the Falcon. You're making a hyperspace jump. The engines are malfunctioning. They're about to blow up. The escape pod is only big enough for two. Who do you save?"

Rey scrunched up her nose. "I'll repair the engines."

"You can't."

"Of course, I can. I'm a damn good mechanic."

"In this scenario, the engines cannot be repaired."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It absolutely does, because if it's a problem with the SLAM overdrive, I can cobble a temporary unit together if I cannibalize one of the plasma cannons, and if it's an overloaded circuit, I can just replace it with one of the auxiliary...."

"Maker, will you stop. The engines are blowing up. They're blowing up _right_ _now_. There's no time. The ship is on fire," Rose said, her voice rising with urgency. "The doors are blocked. You can't get to your tools, You can't cobble anything. There's nothing but the three of you standing over the escape pod, and you have to make a choice. Which one do you take with you, Rey? Who do you save, and who do you leave behind to die a gruesome, terrible, _painful_ , FIERY DEATH?"

"You're having way too much fun with this."

"I'm trying to help you."

"That was really nice work on the intonation on 'painful, fiery death.' Very dramatic."

Rose slammed her palm flat on the table, and Rey jumped. Her eyes flew open.

Across from her, Rose sat, her back ramrod straight, a grave expression on her face as she pointed theatrically at Rey's chest. "Make. Your. Choice," she said with so much pathos that Rey started to giggle.

"I'll let both of them take the escape pod," Rey decided.

Rose buried her face in her hands.

"And I'm staying behind to fix the engines. Which I will totally do. In the nick of time. Because I'm a damn good mechanic," she finished stubbornly.

"You're hopeless."

Rey nodded sagely and tossed back shot number... four? Right. Shot number four.

"I know."

An idea occurred to her.

"Okay. " She patted her clothes until she extracted a wupiupi coin with a disproportional flair of triumph. "Okay, how about I flip this coin, and if it comes up with the– the squiggly bit..."

"The number;" Rose supplied.

Rey furrowed her brow. "I knew that. I can read."

"Apparently not after nine shots of whiskey."

"Three. At most."

"Nine."

"Two and three quarters."

Rose grinned and reached for the bottle. "Stop haggling. This is not a negotiation."

"Anyway, if it comes up with the number, I am going straight to Ben's rooms, push him up against a wall, and kiss him senseless."

Rose gave her a bemused look while she filled up her glass. "Sounds like a plan."

"And then I'm going to tear his clothes off," Rey continued with a dreamy look.

"Okay."

"And then I'll tear my own clothes off. No, wait. I'm going to let _him_ tear my clothes off. With his big hands, and his big muscles, and his big... everything." She sighed, dreamily. "I really do think he's big all over _if you know what I mean_ ," she said and wiggled her eyebrows in what she hoped looked suave with a dash of saucy.

Judging from the snicker Rose tried to hide behind her raised glass, it came across as dopey with a side order of utterly sloshed.

"I do know what you mean. You described his... _all over_ in vivid detail not ten minutes ago."

"I did?"

Rose reached across the table and waved Rey's napkin in front of her nose.

"Even drew a picture of it."

Rey's eyes crossed as she took in the crude sketch. She had no memory of drawing it.

"I- I drew _all that_?" she asked, honestly befuddled.

"Yep."

"That's quite... that's uhm..."

"Yeah."

"I have a really good imagination," she said in a pleased, if slightly cross-eyed, manner and pocketed the napkin.

Rose laughed and emptied her glass.

"Okay, so if the number comes up, I'll go to Ben, and if the– if the other side with the circle and more squiggly bits comes up..."

"You'll go straight to Luke's room, push him up against a wall, kiss him senseless, and tear his..."

"No, no, no, no, no. That won't work. No, Luke needs a more subtle approach. You see, Ben is impulsive and impatient, and sometimes he gives me those looks... you know the ones I'm talking about..."

"I really don't."

"The kind of look that says 'I want to make you scream with pleasure for days.'"

Rose's eyes went so wide, they looked as if they were going to pop right out of her head.  
  
"There are looks like that?"

Rey nodded decisively and hugged the bottle to her with a dreamy sigh.

"Are you sure he could follow through on that?" Rose asked, apparently determined to drag Rey's head out of whatever lust-induced haze it had disappeared into. "I mean between the Jedi training and his... the other thing, he doesn't really come across as all that experienced."

"Oh, shush." Rey frowned. "I have a feeling he's very good at taking directions when he wants to be."

She and Rose shared a knowing grin.

"So," Rose prompted her. "If the coin tells you to go to Luke..."

"Right. I'm going to take a bottle of wine..."

"I'm really not sure if you drinking more alcohol would be helpful at this point."

" _He_ can drink it. Just, you know, to lower his inhibitions a bit. Get over the whole mentor-student awkwardness. I'll pour my own drink into a potted plant when he's not looking."

"Rey, we're in an underground city on an ice planet. There are no plants."

"Fine. I'll pour it... " Rey's face lit up with sudden inspiration. "I'll _accidentally_ spill it down my shirt. And then I'll have to take it off..."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That sure is a _very_ 'subtle' approach."

"Oh, shut up. I might have to gag him," she mused in a non-sequitur.

"Wait, what now?"

But Rey hardly noticed Rose staring at her open-mouthed as she pondered her own plan.

"So he'll stop telling me how wrong I am about everything I say. It's a really annoying habit of his," Rey explained. Then she noticed Rose's look. "Don't worry. I'll ask him for permission, first."

Rose nodded calmly and took the bottle away from Rey. "And I'm sure he will agree to that."

She took Rey's glass as well.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cutting you off."

"But the night is young, and I've barely had two drinks."

"If I recall, you were about to flip a coin," Rose said.

Rey thought it was a rather obvious ploy to distract her, but Rose had had a lot to drink. Rey was going to be a good friend and indulge her.

"Alright," she said while she placed the coin on her thump. "Here goes nothing."

Rey took a deep breath and flicked her thumb. The coin rose in the air, turning over and over as it reached its apex, before plummeting back down to land on the varnished table...

...balanced perfectly on its circumference.

Rose stared at the coin. "I don't think its supposed to do that."

An unintelligible sound fell from Rey's lips.

Rose's eyes narrowed. "Rey, are you using the Force to balance the coin?"

Rey flushed guiltily. "Uhm... no?"

Rose gave her a Look that earned its capital letter.

"I don't want to choose one over the other. I think..." she gulped. "I think I might be in love with both of them," she admitted with the sort of quiet reflectiveness that only the truly drunk could muster.

Rose looked at her for a long moment.

"Talk to both of them," she said eventually.

Rey's eyes went wide. "What? No."

"Why not? They're both fairly unconventional. Maybe they're okay with sharing."

"They really, really won't be."

"You don't know that."

"They hate each other."

There was a pensive expression on Rose's face.

"Do they, though?"

"They argue _all the time_."

"True, but their arguments have been more snarky than snide in the past few months. Plus, Ben helped you bring Luke back from that astral-plane-y-Force-ghost-whatever-realm that he'd gone off to, which – as I understand it – wouldn't have worked if Luke hadn't cooperated in the first place."

"Astral-plane-y-Force...."

"Look," Rose interrupted her. "I don't pretend to understand half of what you guys are doing..."

"I can explain it to you," Rey offered helpfully.

Rose looked horrified, which Rey thought was a bit over-dramatic. She was good at explaining things. It wasn't as if having _one_ drink suddenly made her incrom– incomprehaps– Why did words need to have more than one syllable?

"Please don't," Rose said desperately.

"But it's fascinating," Rey said, glassy-eyed.

Rose reached across the table and patted her hand. "I'm sure you believe that."

Rey huffed. "Fine. Suit yourself. But, just so you know, you're missing out on some of the grandest secrets of the universe," she said, gesturing expansively.

Her hand jostled the coin.

It spun once around its axis and tumbled to the side.

Rey blinked. "Fuck."

Rose giggled. "Looks like you've run out of excuses."

 

* * *

 

The hallway was spinning.

She'd always secretly thought that the planet on which they'd chosen to hide was too small to sustain a reasonable amount of gravity, and under other circumstances, she'd feel no small amount of vindication at being proven right.

However, at the moment, she just felt mildly nauseated.

She'd have to file a complaint about that.

In the morning.

She was going to do it in the morning, because, right now, Rey was on a mission.

"We're spinning... spinning out of control," she mumbled quietly, then shushed the wall for growling at her.

Except – and it took her a full five second to realize this – the growl had come from _behind_ the wall and was followed by a pair of very familiar voices.

Raised voices.

Arguing voices.

Rey groaned.

"Just my luck," she said out loud.

She took the remaining steps towards Luke's quarters and stabbed her finger at the entry button.

Nothing happened.

Nothing, except the voices getting louder.

"They're in control of the entire solar system. If we set a single foot on any of the shipyards, the First Order will know about it."

 _Ben_ , Rey thought absentmindedly as she kept pushing the button. _Ben, sounding frustrated._

"For someone who wore a mask for nearly a decade, you're surprisingly unimaginative about the concept of 'cover identities.'"

And Luke didn't exactly sound calm either.

Maybe she should leave.

It was unlikely that Luke was in the mood to be thoroughly seduced by his favorite student. Especially, since she'd forgotten to bring that bottle of wine.

Come to think of it, it was probably not exactly the best idea to proposition him in front of Ben, either.

Unless...

"And for someone who's been hiding out on an island for that same decade, your grasp of battle strategy is _un_ surprisingly terrible."

...maybe they could all work out their frustration on each other? Just... in a fun way?

"Oh, please. You're not seriously going to call this sorry excuse for an ambush a 'battle strategy'?"

Preferably without clothes.

"It's at least a better plan, then going undercover in a First Order stronghold, just to steal their delivery schedule."

Definitely without yelling at each other.

"We need that schedule, so we'll know when Hux is expected to take possession of his shiny, new Mega-class Star Dreadnought," Luke ground out, his voice rising. "And going undercover as part of the maintenance crew wouldn't be a problem if you'd learned how to control your damn temper."

Yeah, she'd have to insist on not yelling at each other. It was a bit of a turn-off.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's better to have a temper than to meditate for five hours a day, just so you can pretend to be as cold-blooded as a fish."

"It's amazing. Everything you just said..."

" _Finish_ that sentence and you're a dead man. Again."

Rey stopped pushing the button. Her gaze snapped toward the door.

"Don't threaten me, kid. You think I'm cold-blooded? You couldn't be more wrong."

Something crashed. Loudly. There was a moan. Then another crash.

_Oh, maker. Oh, no. Oh, please._

Rey sucked in a breath and ripped the access panel clear off the wall.

They were killing each other. They'd just started to get along, and now they were killing each other.

 _And after all_ _our_ _hard work to bring Luke back_ , she grumbled to herself.

At least the shock of hearing the two men fight had cleared her head a little. Her finger's worked quickly, separating wires and reconnecting them to different nodes.

The doors stayed locked. The lights, however, started to flicker rather dramatically.

There was another crash and more moaning, and Rey threw up her hands in frustration. Images of severed limbs and blood covered bodies flitted through her mind, and she pounded her fist against the door.

"If you kill each other, I'm going to..." What? Tear them limb from limb? Kick their asses?

She smacked her hand against her forehead.

_Maker, am I a Force user or not?_

"I'm going to tell Leia," she finished as she used the Force to wrench the doors open, satisfied that there could be no fate worse than getting a stern lecture from the General.

The scene beyond the door was... not what she had expected.

Instead of two people strangling each other, she found two people who were hastily jumping apart and re-adjusting their clothes.

Rey blinked at them, stupefied.

Then she fumbled her napkin out of her pocket and took another look at her sketch.

"Rey," Ben said in a slightly breathless voice as he buttoned up his pants. "What- what are you doing here?"

Looking up, Rey gave him a toothy grin. "I wasn't that far off," she told him smugly.

"This is not what it looks like," Luke hastened to add as he pulled his tunic around him and slammed the doors closed behind her. "We were just..."

"Working out your frustration," Rey said understandingly. "Without your clothes. And you even stopped yelling at each other."

She aimlessly waved off his concern. "That's good. It's _all_ good. Let me just... Hold on. I'm just gonna... yeah." Turning around, she pulled a chair towards her from underneath a nearby table and straddled it.

"Okay, I'm good. Continue," she said and rested her chin on her folded hands atop the backrest. To her annoyance, her eyelids started to close, and it took a considerable amount of effort to wrench them back open.

Ben and Luke exchanged a puzzled look.

"Rey, are you drunk?" Ben finally asked.

Rey frowned at him. "No."

His eyebrows twitching up, Ben approached her and crouched down next to her. The look in his eyes spoke volumes, and Rey couldn't help but get a little defensive.

"I may have had a sip or two," she conceded. "Rose took the bottle away."

"Rose is a good friend," he said. There was a slight twitch to his lips.

Rey sighed as her eyes were drawn to the motion. "You have such a pretty mouth," she said guilelessly, sinking her teeth into her own lip to stifle a moan. "All plush and plump and kissable."

Ben's pale face turned beet red.

Behind him, Luke snorted. He pressed a fist to his mouth, trying to disguise his laugh as a cough, but Rey only rolled her eyes at his playacting. As if she would ever be fooled by that. No, she was far too observant to fall for it. One hundred percent. Nothing could get past her.

Her eyelids drooped, and she nuzzled her cheek sleepily against the back of her hand.

"As if you don't agree," she mumbled in Luke's direction. "I saw the way you nibbled at his lip just now. Just pulled it right between your teeth, like a dog with a bone." Her sigh was a little forlorn as she looked back to Ben. "A juicy, juicy bone. I want to nibble, too. I'm not cold-blooded either, you know?" she said and melted back into her chair. "I am hot all over."

"What you are is three sheets to the wind," Ben said as he sank further down onto his knees.

Luke gave up hiding his laughter, and the sound filled the room.

Rey smiled up at him. She'd never seen him laugh before. The occasional ironic grin, sure, but this was a belly laugh, and she rather liked the sound of it – deep and warm and pulling at something deep inside her chest.

Ben, however, seemed to think differently. "You're not helping," he said as he looked up at Luke.

Luke shrugged. "I think it's charming. She has absolutely no filter. Reminds me a little of Leia, when she got tipsy."

"I'm not tipsy," Rey interjected drowsily.

Ben rubbed his hands across his face.

"Please don't bring my mother into this right now. Come on," he said, trailing a hand comfortingly along Rey's calf, "I'm taking you to bed."

Rey brightened considerably at his words. "You will?"

Ben closed his eyes. His Adam's apple bobbed.

Luke still looked far too amused.

"Your bed," Ben clarified. "Where you will go to sleep. On your own."

Rey would be lying if she said that sleeping didn't sound like a really, really good idea. It was getting increasingly harder to stay awake. But she had a mission, she reminded herself.

With no small measure of regret, Rey leaned away from Ben and shook her head. "Nope. Can't go to sleep, yet. I flipped a coin. I have to seduce Luke. It's the rules."

Now, both men stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked.

Rey felt a blush steal up her cheeks. "Well, you see, I couldn't decide, so I flipped a coin. I didn't really mean for it come up on one side or the other, but I was trying to convince Rose that I'm a good mechanic because the escape pod was on fire, and I was going to spend the rest of my life pining for both of you, but then I decided to save you, because Rose doesn't really understand how the Force works."

She looked up at Luke with a helpless little shrug as if her explanation made perfect sense. "I just thought the two of you would never... "

She blinked.

"...but... but you do." Suddenly she jerked upright, eyes wide open and fully awake. _Plush lips. Nibbling. Dogs with bones._ "Holy shit, you were totally kissing when I walked in the door." She beamed at them. "That's great. Oh, that's so much better."

"Alright. That's enough. You're going to bed." Ben said at the same time that Luke crossed his arms above his chest and gave her a bemused look.

"Let me get this straight," he said. "You flipped a coin about which one of us you were going to seduce, and you thought you'd just waltz in here, bat your eyelashes at me, and I'd fall all over myself?"

Rey grinned up at him. "Yep."

Luke looked as if he couldn't quite decide what to make of this. "Well, I admire your confidence, young lady," he said finally, with that familiar, ironic grin accompanying his words.

Rey deflated under Luke's scolding stare. Maybe she'd been a little presumptuous.

To her surprise, Ben started to laugh quietly. Rey stared at him, going a little starry-eyed. While it was true that Ben wasn't as brooding as he used to be before he'd turned his back on the First Order, it was a rare occasion for someone to tease a laugh out of him. Even now, it seemed as if the sound was bubbling up into his chest in spite of himself, and Rey briefly wondered how she could have fallen in love with two such grumpy cats.

Then Ben looked at her with nothing but heat and naked adoration, and she had her answer.

"Don't pretend that you don't want her," he said, turning towards Luke. "I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is watching."

Rey's eyes widened. "Wait. What? How does he look at me?"

Luke feigned nonchalance. "That's beside the point."

 _"How_ does he look at me?"

"Is it?"

Impatient, Rey grabbed Ben by his collar and dragged him to her until their faces were mere inches apart. "Ben? Sweety? How does he look at me?"

Ben's eyes grew stormy, and his gaze dipped to her mouth. "As if he wants to ravish you," he said quietly. His voice was deep and rough and sent a shiver down Rey's spine.

She licked her lips, and he groaned softly.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind being ravished by the two of you," she said huskily.

Behind them, Luke made a sound.

It was a very sexy sound.

Ben swallowed heavily.

"I think of the two of you when I touch myself," Rey continued because it suddenly seemed _really_ important that they know this. "And when I thought of you two together. Oh, maker, Ben. I've never come so hard before. I was gushing all over my hand."

"Well, fuck," Luke said with feeling. "Alright, sweetheart, you can watch. Because we're not touching you until you're sober."

And before Rey could say anything to this, Luke hauled Ben up to his feet and crushed his mouth to his nephew's lips.

For one moment, Ben was too surprised to react, but then he winked at Rey, closed his eyes, and pulled Luke flush against his tall, broad body.

Rey giggled drunkenly, then slapped a hand across her mouth.

The two men stumbled against the closest wall, and Rey's eyes widened when Ben pressed Luke against it, his hand tearing at the fastenings of Luke's pants.

"Oh, maker," Rey whispered.

She hugged the back of her chair with one arm and slipped her free hand between her splayed thighs. As she teased her clit through the layers of fabric, she watched as Ben bent down to fasten his mouth to the underside of Luke's jaw and freed the older man's erection from the confines of his clothing.

Luke's head fell back, his eyelids fluttering closed as a moan fell from his pink, bruised lips.

A shudder ran through Rey, and she could feel a wave of heat pool low in her abdomen. When Ben wrapped his large, calloused hand around Luke's cock, rubbing his precome down from the bobbing head along the length of it, she moaned. As often as she'd thought of the three of them together, her imagination paled in comparison to reality; she'd never dreamed up anything as hot as this.

"Yes," she whimpered, her gaze darting from Ben working his uncle's cock, to the expression on Luke's face. It seemed suspended between agony and rapture, and Rey's hips jerked needily against her hand as she drank in the sight of him. "Faster," she said, and she wasn't sure if she meant Ben or herself, but teasing herself was suddenly not enough anymore.

She shoved her hands into her trousers, and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head when her fingers slid through her slick folds and grazed her clit. She couldn't believe how wet she was.

Biting her lips, she caught Luke's gaze, who was watching her through hooded eyes.

"Think you'll even remember this in the morning?" he asked hoarsely.

Ben stopped marking Luke's neck and drew back to regard her with a smirk when she whimpered softly.

"Oh, I think we can make this memorable for all of us," he replied.

He sank to his knees in front of Luke, and with his eyes holding Rey spellbound, he took Luke's cock deep into his mouth, moaning lewdly around his uncle's bulging length.

Luke and Rey both gasped, and Luke fisted one hand in Ben's long hair, bracing the other one against the wall behind his hips, so as not to obscure Rey's view.

"Are you wet, Rey?" he asked. "Tell me. Tell both of us how wet you are."

Rey groaned and worked her fingers deeper into her folds. "So wet," she said. "Drenched. Dripping. My underwear is soaked all the way through." She hardly recognized her own voice, it was so low and heady, and a shiver ran through her legs and curled her toes when both men jerked at her confession.

Ben tore at his own pants and pulled his cock free as his head kept bobbing above his uncle's crotch. He worked himself roughly, and Rey could feel her mouth water at the sight of them. She wanted to get up and join them, bend down and take Ben's cock, the same way that he took Luke's, but she didn't trust her legs to take her weight anymore.

Instead, she stood and roughly pulled her pants down her legs, before she hopped up on the table behind her.

Luke cursed as he watched her pull her knees up and spread herself open to his view. She felt flushed, every nerve ending tingling with a warmth that spread from her cunt through every limb. Pushing two fingers inside her, she rubbed her clit furiously with her other hand as Luke thrust deeply into Ben's hungry mouth.

Ben groaned around Luke's cock, the movements of his own hand speeding up, and before long it became a race about which one of them would break first.

It was Rey who succumbed, her body tight and wet around her fingers as she threw her head back. Her legs twitched, and her feet lost their purchase on the table, dropping to dangle a few inches off the ground as she sank to the side panting, slick pouring onto her fingers. Curling up onto her side, she pulled her hands from between her thighs and lazily licked them clean.

The sight of her like this pushed Luke over the edge. He cursed and pushed himself as far down Ben's throat as he could until he felt his nephew's hands dig into his hips. His balls tightened, and he came with a gasp, spilling himself as Ben eagerly drank him down.

When he pulled back, Ben was gasping for breath. His cheeks were flushed, and he wiped his hand against the back of his mouth as he looked up at him with dilated eyes.

"Come here," Luke said, and when Ben rose to his feet, Luke kissed him deeply and wrapped his hand around his nephew's dick. It was warm and pulsed in his hands to the erratic beat of Ben's heart, and he could feel Ben shudder against him with need.

"Good boy," Luke said softly against his lips as he twisted his wrist on every upstroke and tightened his hold whenever he reached the sensitive head. "You've been such a good boy today."

A shiver ran through Ben's body, making him tremble from head to toe. He buried his head in his uncle's shoulder and spilled his come all over Luke's hands.

Luke pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "There you go, kid. There you go."

 

* * *

 

Luke held him until both of their breathing leveled out, and by the time Luke wiped his hands clean on his tunic, and they turned towards Rey, they found her passed out and lightly snoring on top of the table.

Walking over to her, they exchanged a loaded look.

Ben gently tugged a strand of hair behind Rey's ear, while Luke slipped off her shoes. He deliberated for a moment what to do with the pants still dangling around her ankles, then asked Ben to hold her steady while he pulled them back up her legs and fastened them. Rey didn't wake up during any of this.

"Well, that certainly turned into an interesting evening," Luke said when Ben shifted Rey into his arms and carried her over to Luke's bed.

"And it will be an even more interesting morning after," Ben replied with a grin as he stretched out next to Rey.

"Let's hope she doesn't regret it."

Ben rolled his eyes. "You worry too much."

"And you're far too impulsive. Rash. Undisciplined," Luke couldn't help but snap back, but there was no heat in it. He took off his tunic and slid under the covers.

Ben scoffed. "Yes. Yes, I know. Whereas you can't brush your teeth in the morning without first writing down an attack plan for every single tooth."

"Well, when you get to my age, you have to be careful with them," Luke grumbled.

Ben laughed and pulled his uncle's arm around himself before he drew Rey back against his chest. A feeling of contentment, which had seemed elusive for most of his life, settled around him and pushed him into a peaceful sleep.

"I'll keep it in mind," he mumbled drowsily.

"See that you do," Luke said against his shoulder blade because he always had to have the last word.

For once in his life, Ben was okay with that.

 


End file.
